Danny Phantom: Field trip to The Ghost Zone
by katiana.boland05
Summary: The Fentons decide that it is a good idea to take a bunch of high school seniors on a field trip . . . To the ghost zone. What would happen? Is the Ghost Zone how they thought it would be? Why are Dash and Valerie being nice to the mysterious trio? I don't own Danny Phantom. Edited version is on wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Field Trip

Danny's POV

I have a bad feeling. Not one single ghost has attacked today. Not even the Box ghost, and he attacks everyday! People would see this as a good sign. I do not.

"Danny, you are worrying over nothing. The ghosts are probably having a day off," Tucker said. I look at him with a deadpan face.

"All of the ghosts, Tucker?"

Over the past four years, we have all changed. Valerie and Dash joined our group and kept our secrets. I figured out that ghosts have dominants and submissives. I am a submissive, so I have a more feminine body and curves. I grew out my hair and keep it in a low ponytail, I also have this snow white streak in my hair that showed up one day. My prefered clothes are skin tight crop tops and leggings, but I wear extremely baggy clothes to school to cover up the scars and muscles that I have developed. I wear a baggy black shirt with a black hoodie and baggy jeans. I have a tattoo on my back. I have my DP symbol interlocked with Dani's DP symbol and Sam's purple rose, Tucker's symbol is a lightning bolt, Valerie's Red huntress symbol is right above the Dp, Dash is represented by a football, my crown and ring of rage are in the middle of my DP, and it is all shrouded in green and blue flames. My Ghost form has changed as well,

This is what they look like, Danny is the same height as Sam and has a braid instead of a ponytail (too tired to explain) Valerie looks the same except she is taller and puts her hair in a braid. Dash looks the same as well.

We walk into Mr. Lancer's class just in time to hear him announce a field trip. I go to my seat and start to write a poem in Esperanto.

"Class since we have a great number of ghost attacks, our class has been chosen to do a trial run field trip. We will be going to explore and see if responsible seniors like yourselves can handle it," Mr. Lancer explained.

"Where are we going?" Star asked.

"We are going to-"

"THE GHOST ZONE!" Jack came in yelling. I fell out of my seat, this is definitely a bad idea. Dash, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie looked at me with sympathy. For the rest of the class Maddie and Jack explain things about the Ghost Zone, so I just continue writing.

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON! ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION?" Maddie yelled suddenly.

"Obviously not," I replied.

"What are you writing?" She snatches the poem off of my desk, "What is this gibberish?"

"Phantom of the Opera! When did Danny learn Esperanto?" Mr. Lancer said as he read my poem.

"He didn't, we didn't teach him and he certainly isn't s-"

"What I'm not smart enough? Is that what you were going to say? Just so you know, I get straight A's in all of my classes."

"If Fenturd is so smart, then what does it say?" Kwan, my main bully now, asked.

"For You by Danny C. Fenton

**Kiam morgaŭ venos,**

**Mi estos en mia ĉambro.**

**Sento timigita de**

**La aferojn mi scias.**

**Kiam hodiaŭ estas pasinteco**

**Kaj morgaŭ ĉeestos.**

**Kiel la tagoj daŭras**

**Mi estas nur kamparano.**

**Kiel la kampoj preter,**

**Streĉu malproksime kaj larĝe.**

**Kaj la birdoj supre,**

**Kantu lullabies.**

**Dum morgaŭ venos,**

**Kaj tago estas nokto.**

**Mi kredas je,**

**Kio ne vidiĝas.**

**Kio videblas,**

**Sed neniam vidis.**

**Mi ne scias,**

**Ĝi estas leĝo. "**

**Ĉi tiun senton mi sentas '**

**Ĝi ne estas tiel nova.**

**Ĉi tiun senton mi sentas,**

**Por vi.**

**Kio estas ĉi tiu sento,**

**Tion mi sentas.**

**Mi ne scias kion,**

**Sed ĝi sentas sin tiel reala.**

**Ĉi tiun senton mi sentas,**

**Ne estas tiel blua.**

**Ĉi tiun senton mi sentas,**

**Por vi.**

**Mi finfine scias,**

**Kio estas ĉi tiu sento.**

**Estas nenio,**

**Ĝi ne estas malamo.**

**Ĝi estas amo kaj**

**Sorto." **He read out.

_(When tomorrow comes,_

_I'll be in my room. _

_Feeling frightened of _

_The things I know. _

_When today is past _

_And tomorrow is present. _

_As the days go on _

_I'm just a peasant._

_As the fields beyond,_

_Stretch far and wide._

_And the birds above,_

_Sing lullabies._

_As tomorrow comes,_

_And day is night._

_I'll believe in,_

_What is not in sight. _

_What can be seen,_

_But never saw._

_I don't know,_

_It is a law.'_

_This feeling I feel'_

_It's not that new._

_This feeling I feel,_

_For you._

_What is this feeling,_

_That I feel._

_I don't know what,_

_But it feels so real._

_This feeling I feel,_

_Is not so blue._

_This feeling I feel,_

_For you._

_I finally know,_

_What this feeling is._

_It is not nothing,_

_It is not hate._

_It is love and_

_Fate. )_

Mr. Lancer gives me my poem back. I give him a grateful look because he did not read it in english. He smiles at me.

"That is not what I meant!" Kwan cried out.

"I know, but it is not my place to share his personal stuff. Though, Daniel, you should do poetry for a living. You are very good at it," said Mr. Lancer.

"Thank you," I relied. The bell rang at that very moment, and I was very thankful. Team Phantom met at my locker and we headed home.

**a/n: I wrote the poem myself. There is more to it, but the rest for Drarry not Danny Phantom. Comment and vote on if you liked my poem! ~Lilith out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Night Before and Time to Go

Chapter 2 Night Before and Time to Go

Danny's POV

"Alright, one more time," I said. We are currently in my room, the night before the trip, going over our supply list.

"Dude, we have been through it at least fifty times already!" Tucker complained.

"Just roll with it, Foley," Dash replied.

"Fine!" **(I am not going to do the list)**. We finished going over it and now everyone is asleep. I am in bed with Dash, Tucker and Valerie are sharing a sleeping bag, and Sam and Jazz are in Jazz's room, probably eating each others faces. I kiss Dash goodnight and fall asleep.

**~Next Morning~ An hour before the class should arrive**

I woke up to Dash shaking me awake. I rolled over and snuggled into my blankets. I was not getting up this easily.

"Come on, Danny! We are making muffins~" Dash tried to persuade me. And you know what, it worked. I am a sucker for muffins, so I shot out of bed and ran downstairs. Tucker is shirtless, showing off his DP tattoo and scars, Sam is in one of Jazz's Shirts, it is a big shirt, Valerie is in one of Tucker's shirts, Jazz is wearing sweatpants and a tank top, Dash is shirtless, and I am in one of Dash's humongous shirts that goes past my knees.

"What are we making today?" Valerie asked.

"Muffins!" I yelled.

"Again?" Tucker complained.

"Dash said we were making muffins," I pouted.

"Fine."

"Yay! Ok, Tucker starts the bacon, Sam you do the toast, Jazz you do the muffins, Dash is at the stove making omelettes, and I will be cutting up the vegetables. You know what to do, so get on it!" I yelled to everyone. We all got into position and started to cook. After a while I got bored, so I threw a knife at Dash. He caught it by the hilt and threw it to Sam. This went on for a while until we all heard a gasp behind us. We all got into fighting positions, and I threw a knife at the _threat_.

.

.

.

.

It was Mr Lancer and the class. Thank god I missed his head and hit the wall.

"Great Gatsby! Mr Fenton, Why are you throwing knives?" the overweight english teacher asked.

"It's fun?" I answered.

"Why are you not dressed properly?"

"You are an hour early."

"Oh."

"Is this why you no longer have time to hangout with us, Dash?" Kwan asked.

"Yeah," Dash answered. I noticed that many girls were looking at Dash hungrily. I growled and hugged Dash.

"Why are you hanging out with these nerds?" Paulina asked, angry that I was hugging _my_ boyfriend.

"Because they are fun and true friends," we grabbed our food and ran upstairs.

**Mr Lancer's POV**

They grabbed their breakfast and ran upstairs. _Why did they react that way to us? Those stances were battle stances, that shouldn't be something that they automatically go to when they are surprised. They are only children. What have they been through?_

"You do NOT get the first shower!" I heard Daniel yell.

"Yes we DO. You and Dash take forever!" Tucker yelled back.

"We only take twenty minutes!"

"Does that include ten minutes of shower sex!?"

"We are not that low! We take an appropriate length of shower for two people! You and Valerie take twenty-five minutes in the shower!"

"Just let them take their shower!" Sam yelled.

"Fine!" Tucker groaned, "But they better not take too long or I will bust down the door!" I heard a few doors slam. _They take their showers together?_

**~ Time Skip ~ In the basement No one's POV**

We are finally getting on the Specter Speeder Bus (SSB). The A listers are in the middle, the nerds are in the front with the teacher and the Fentons, and the Phantom six (Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dash, Valerie, and Jazz) were in the back. The ghost portal was opened and they were off. What will this field trip to doom bring?

**a/n: The second chapter is over. If you haven't guessed, the pairs are Dash X Danny, Jazz X Sam, and Tucker X Valerie. My chapters are prewritten in google docs before I copy them into , so I might upload more than one chapter at a time because I wright them at school as well.**


	3. Chapter 3 Crash Landing

Chapter 3 Crash Landing

**Danny's POV ~ In The Ghost Zone ~**

We have been in the Ghost Zone for an hour. Nothing has happened. I am scared. I am usually attacked within the first 30 minutes.

"Nothing will happen, Danny," Dash keeps trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, it's not like we will get shot down." At that moment a missile hit the bus.

"Tucker!" we all yell.

"Sorry." I run to the front of the SSB and push my _parents_ to the back. I get in the seat and try to crash land this thing. I am able to maneuver it to a close by island. Then everything goes black.

**Sam's POV ~ After The Crash ~**

I wake up to a loud scream. Probably Paulina. I look around, and I was right, Paulina was screaming about her hair. We must have been ejected by the bus. Everyone had chairs and parachutes around them. Mr Lancer is doing attendance to see if everyone was alright. Everyone responded until he got to Danny's name.

"Daniel?" He called out again, "Does anyone see Daniel?"

"AHHHHHH!" Paulina screamed again. I turned around expecting her to be crying about her hair, but boy was I wrong. She staring at a bloody and mangled up body. It took me a second to realize it was Danny.

I ran over to him and it was horrible. His once beautiful long hair was out of it's ponytail, dirty with blood and ash. His shirt was burned off, showing everyone his muscles and scars, but that wasn't the worst of it. His entire left arm was burned to a crisp. His skin was peeling off and you could practically see his muscles and bones. It was horrible. I was so scared, but I quickly got into action.

I ripped off a piece of my torn jacket and wrapped it tightly around his upper arm. I grab my knife and ask Dash for a lighter.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON!?" Maddie yelled at me.

"I am cutting it off so that it doesn't get infected. He could die if we leave it the way it is. At least I am not doing it when he is awake!" I yell back.

"But You don't know what you are doing! You are only in highschool!"

"I may be in highschool, but I am better than any doctor out there. The only person better than me at this is Danny, and he is not awake to do it. So be quiet and let me do my job as your son's personal nurse!" She shuts up after that and lets me do my job. I pick up the lighter and heat the blade up. Them I start to cut under the wrapped cloth. A few students look away, and the others, including Mr lancer, puked. There wasn't a lot of blood because of the heat. After a few minutes, I am finally done.

"I've got the first aid kit!" Valerie yells as she hands it to me. Jazz lifts the stump as I wrap it up in gauze.

"Damn that hurt," a voice said. I gasped as I look down. Danny was laying there, wide awake, smirking.

"You're awake!" I yell, then punch his uninjured arm, "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Okay! Okay! Ow! I just woke up!"

"No he didn't. He was awake the entire time," Dash said. I gasp and hit Danny again.

"Ow!"

"STOP HURTING MY SON!" Maddie yelled again and I could feel Danny tense.

"I am aloud to do whatever I want to him!" I yell back.

"Except kill me. Not even I can do that without half-assing the job," Danny joked, I hit him again. The class looks at us curiously.

**Danny's POV**

"So, Where to _Maddie_?" I asked.

"I . . . Don't actually know. We have never been to the Ghost Zone before," She replied with a sheepish look, ignoring the fact that I called her by her name.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT!?"

**a/n and Cliffhanger. I usually hate these, but everyone is a hypocrite about something and other author-senpais are right, it is really fun! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* *cough* worth it *cough*. Anyway, what will happen to team Phantom and the rest of the class, read more to find out!**

**~Lilith out**

**P.S. Lilith is not my actual name, I just like it, so don't think I am stupid for using my real name 'cause I'm not!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Far Frozen

Chapter 4 The Far Frozen

**Danny's POV**

"WHAT!?" almost the entire class yelled.

"How could you bring a bunch of teenagers into a realm that you know absolutely nothing about?" Mr Lancer asked. I am getting tired of this. The class starts to freak out as I try to get some sleep, but they were too loud.

"Shut up!" I yell. Everyone looks shocked that I yelled. I stand up and start to walk towards the backpacks when my _mom_ stops me.

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT DISGUSTING TATTOO!?" she screamed at me. It hurt my ears and I am getting annoyed. **(a/n so am I and I am writing this. I can hear her screech in my head. It hurts. T-T)**

"I've had it since I turned seventeen. It was my birthday present from Sam and Jazz," I reply calmly. She looked at Jazz mortified.

"You let him get a tattoo?" She asked Jazz.

"Yeah? So what?" She responded.

"When we are getting home, you are getting that _thing_ removed."

"No," I replied and continued to walk off. She was too shocked to reply. I walk to the backpacks and gather anything that we absolutely need in three backpacks, then I sling one over my one good shoulder. I walk back over to the team and give Dash and Tucker backpacks, "Alright everyone, I know the way out. Before you ask, I was accidentally pushed in here when I was in the original Specter Speeder. I just kept coming back to map things out. There are good ghosts, so do NOT shoot unless I tell you to. Got it?" I looked at Maddie and Jack. They reluctantly nodded.

I start walking to the Far Frozen, which is only a few hours away. I listen as everyone starts to follow. I just wanted to get this over with.

**~ 30 minutes later ~**

Paulina won't stop talking, and it is getting on everyone of my 7 trillion nerves. She keeps complaining about her feet and hair.

"Dash?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He looks over and answers.

"Do you have a hair tie?"

"No, sorry. Do you want me to carry you?"

"Sure," Dash picks me up and keeps walking. I just fall asleep listening to my fiance's heartbeat. That's right, we are getting married when I turn eighteen, which is in a couple of days. I hope we get out of here before then.

**Dash's POV**

Danny looks so beautiful when he is sleeping even with all of the scars and dirt. We continue walking until I see a blue flame up ahead.

"Hey! Flame face!" I yell at the popstar ghost.

"Hey, Dash! What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you for a few more days," she replied.

"Some idiots thought it was a good idea to take a bunch of teenagers to the Ghost Zone. The SSB crashed and Danny got injured badly. I had to cut his arm off," Sam replied with a solemn face. Ember looked down at the sleeping boy in my arms.

"Oh, Spark plug. Why does the worst things happen to you?"

"GET BACK GHOST!" Maddie and Jack yelled. They pulled out ecto blasters and shot. Danny got out of my arms and jumped in front of Ember. He got shot in his stomach.

"I said not to shoot!" He yelled before he collapsed to his knees.

"Danny!" I yelled as I run to him, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, is Ember?"

"I'm alright Dipstick. You shouldn't worry about me so much. You are injured enough," Ember replied. Valerie walked over to Maddie as Jazz walked over to Jack, and they slapped the shit out of both of them.

"You shot Danny!" Valerie yelled.

"Only because he was in the way," Maddie said as I started to patch Danny up.

"That doesn't change a thing. Ember is a good ghost and Danny said not to shoot at her," I picked up Danny and started walking to Frostbite's. It is only an hour away. I hear Sam tell everyone to follow, but I don't care, I just need to get Danny some medical help.

**~ An Hour Later ~ The Far Frozen**

As we cross into the border of the Far Frozen, I wrap Danny in my Jacket as I wear a thicker one. Danny doesn't really need a Jacket since he can't feel temperature changes. A few months ago we found out that Danny has two core types, ice and fire, so he can be in any temperature without it affecting him. I just let him wear my thin jacket because he likes to.

"Alright, the ghosts that live here are extremely friendly, so do not harm them. They are yeti like creatures, so don't be afraid," Tucker tells everyone. We walk inside and see Frostbite waiting for us.

"Hello Danny and friends, we yetis appreciate your company," he says.

**a/n And done! I can't wait to see what happens next! Frostbite is a great friend of mine, so I know they are in great hands. Maddie is a bitch. There is no changing that, but how does she react to Frostbite? You will have to wait and see. I am also starting an Inuyasha modern day fanfiction so please check that out if you are an Inuyasha fan!**

**~ Lilith out**


	5. Chapter 5 Appointment with the Jailer

Chapter 5 Appointment with the jailer

**Danny's POV**

I woke up in Dash's lap, so I kissed him quickly.

"Where are we?" I ask him.

"We made it the Far Frozen. Frostbite gave you a robotic arm," He replied. I looked down at my left arm, and sure enough, there was a black robotic arm with green lines going down it in zig-zag patterns. It looked cool. I twitched my new fingers to test out the feel. It moved greatly.

I get up to make sure that everyone was okay. I exited the bedroom we were in and made my way to the living room. I was glad to see that everyone was okay and watching tv. I spotted Frostbite in a corner of the room, so I walked up to him.

"Thank you, Frostbite, for patching me up," I said.

"It was no problem, Great one!" he replied cheerfully.

"Do you have a carriage ready?"

"Yes, you should leave after lunch."

"Wanting to get rid of us already?"

"You have been asleep for two days. Your birthday is tomorrow, and your wedding the day after. I thought you'd want to be gone before then."

"Oh, when is lunch?"

"Right now." I smile and address the class, Mr Lancer, and my _parents_.

"Alright! Time for lunch!" We all headed to the dining area where two other ghosts are waiting, "Ellie! Flame Brain!"

"Daddy!" Danielle, or Ellie, yelled as she jumped into my arms.

"Hey Sparky! How's the arm?" Ember asked.

"The arm's great!" I replied.

"Why did that girl call you 'daddy'" Mikey asked. **(Bet you thought that I forgot about him. I did, but I bet you did too)**

"Danielle is Phantom's clone. She doesn't have an actual father, so she chose me. I will officially adopt her once I am eighteen," I explained as I sat down between Dash and Ellie. Sam sat with Jazz, and Valerie sat by Tucker across from us.

**~After Lunch~**

Once everyone got done eating, Frostbite lead us to the carriage. I said goodbye to Ellie and Ember. They were going to meet us at Pandora's tomorrow.

"Okay! We are heading towards another friendly ghost, but to get there, we have to cross paths with a dangerous one. When I tell you to be quiet, I really mean that." I said to everyone as I went up to the front to steer the horses. Everything was fine for the first hour until we started to pass Walker's prison, "Everyone be quiet. We are passing the prison."

"PRISON!?" most of the class yelled.

"SHHH!"

"Don't worry Danny, there is no way Walker could of heard us!" Tucker said. At that moment, we were surrounded by prison guards.

"You are forbidden to talk, Tucker."

"Sorry," everything went black.

**a/n MUAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* Cliffhangers are so much fun! I will never complain about a cliffhanger again. So, Bad Luck Tuck strikes again! Will they make it out alive? What will happen? Figure out in the next chapter of Danny Phantom: Field Trip to The Ghost Zone.**

**~Lilith Out**


	6. Chapter 6 Jail Time

Chapter 6 Jail Time

**~Valerie's POV~**

I wake up in a cold, dark cell. Great, Walker got to us again. Thank you Tucker. I look around and everyone is there except for . . . Danny! I look around, until I hear a groan in the cell across from us. It was Danny!

"Danny! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"OUR WEAPONS! THE GHOST SCUM TOOK OUR WEAPONS!" seriously? They care more about their weapons than their own son!? Ten minutes later, everyone else is awake.

"Is everyone okay?" Danny asked. Dude! Worry about yourself for once! Danny had cuts all over his stomach and his legs. He is butt neckade.

"No one is hurt, Danny," Sam replied.

"Speak for yourself! My nails are chipped!" Paulina.

"OUR WEAPONS!" Maddie and Jack.

"Why does Fenturd get a different cell?" Kwan asked. Danny ignored Kwan and started to sing.

watch?v=TeKM7SEpMbQ

The class was in awe at his singing, but it was short lived because Walker came to yell at Danny.

"Stop all of this racket!" He yelled.

"Well if it isn't Mr Boring," Danny said while rolling his eyes.

"Shut it! Guards! Grab the boy," some guards came into our cell and grabbed Dash. They dragged him out and forced him to look at Danny. Walker walked into Danny's cell and uncuffed him. He then pushed Danny onto all four and started to take off his clothes. _Oh no!_ Danny is about to get raped!

Before Walker could do anything, Danny's robotic hand started to turn green, and a sword came out of it. Frostbite is so smart! He slashed at Walker and pushed him against the wall.

"If you ever try to do that again, I will cut off your dick myself. Do you understand?" Danny threatened. Walker nodded his head, so Danny threw him down and stepped on his dick as he took the keys. Walker looks to be in a lot of pain. His fault. Danny took the keys and unlocked his cell door. The guards holding Dash had already run away, so Dash wrapped his jacket around Danny's neckade body.

"Ha! Rule number three! You got his gruncknuts!" A voice in the cell beside ours yelled. **(a/n if you get the reference, comment and tell me how to actually spell it. Please)**

"Hey! Jim! What are you doing here?" Danny asked the voice. It was our friend from Arcadia!

"Well we got sucked into this portal and Walker found us. It's Claire, Toby, Blinky, Arrg, and me. It is kind of cramped," Danny unlocked our door, then he unlocked Jim's door. When Jim came out, I was surprised. Jim was tall, purple, and had horns. He was wearing a red hoodie and jeans, no shoes.

"What happened to you?" Danny asked.

"Merlin turned me into a troll. We defeated Gunmar though," Jim replied.

"Cool, now let's get out of here," Danny started running down the hallway and to the door. We are closer to the door than I had originally thought. We got out, and our carriage was waiting for us, "Everyone get in!" we did and we were off.

**a/n Jim! Jim Lake Jr. and the trollhunters. Yes I pulled that crossover. I think it is great! Rule number three is the best rule ever! You actually get to go low in a fight. What will happen to them next? I don't know. I actually do know, the benefits of being the author, but you can't get it out of me! MUAHAHAHAHA! Hey I didn't cough that time!**

**~Lilith out**


End file.
